


Free Coffee

by tscHQ (tsc)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscHQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is thrown off by a question by a drenched customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](http://i.imgur.com/PTEX07z.jpg) yesterday and somehow I got this one shot out of it. This is the first Haikyuu!! fic I've done, surprisingly, so enjoy. I didn't have time to edit or anything -- sorry if there are any glaring mistakes. I did my best.

Karasuno University had a coffee shop on campus for students to work at in their free time. It was usually packed with other students studying together and compiling group projects, along with lone wolves in the cushioned chairs in the corner.

However, as Asahi had noticed half way through his shift, the café was bustling more than normal.

Christmas break was on its way, which meant exams were coming, and they were coming fast.  It was also dipping closer to freezing outside, so people were coming into the warm shop to keep out of the cold.

That particular day, the weather had taken an ugly turn with winds gusting to the point of knocking people down, and heavy rains that would drench anyone completely within a few seconds.

Wet floor signs took up most of the entryway of the café as people continued to walk in and out, tracking in water and mud.  Asahi was honestly glad he hadn’t been scheduled to close, to get out of cleaning the floor at the end of the night.

His shift carried on as he stood behind the cash register taking orders, calling the drinks over to a fellow third-year student, Sugawara.  The food orders had slowed down since lunchtime had passed, and his other coworker, Daichi, had taken himself to the back to get a start on dishes that had piled up.

There was a finally a lull in customers as Asahi noticed the wind picking up even more than it had. The lights had started flickering, and there was a small hope burning in the pit of his stomach that maybe, just maybe, the power would go out and he would get to go home.

The small bell over the door soon interrupted his thoughts as someone walked in, grumbling loudly.

“Stupid weather!” He mumbled to himself, loud enough for the café to hear.  Most people didn’t bother to turn around, but Asahi watched in curiosity as the man patted down his jacket and pants, seemingly looking for something. “Oh, don’t tell me…” the man added after a moment before groaning, letting his head tip back, hair dripping wet all over his already soaked clothes.  “Fuck.”

Asahi continued to watch in silence as he could sense Suga slip up beside him to see what had caught his eye.

“Someone isn’t having a very good day.”  He said before stepping back over to the espresso machine to wipe down with a rag.

The boy, still standing at the door, lifted his head after a moment of silence and eyed Asahi at the counter, and there was a look of recognition through his brown locks, which only made the taller of the two confused.

The drenched one slipped off his jacket and threw it over one of the still available coat hooks near the door before turning back to the counter and walking up to the register.

“Welcome to Karasuno Café, how can I help you?”

The boy squinted at the menu for a moment, before eyeing Asahi, only before the menu again.

“Usually you know my order.” The boy said finally, eyes back locked on Asahi, who frowned.

“I’m sorry.”

The boy shook his head and sighed. “Never mind.  You see a lot of people every day, so I get it.” He hesitated for a moment before leaning forward. “I uh, I have a question, actually.” His voice got so low; Asahi could barely hear him over the crowd in the café talking amongst themselves.

“Alright, shoot.”

“If I was your boyfriend, would that mean I get free coffee?”

Asahi didn’t know what kind of question to expect, but that had definitely not been it.  He could feel his face heating up and turning ten thousand shades of red, while the smaller boy continued to talk, pushing his hair from his face, and showing off the ever present blond streak in his hair. The blond streak tipped him off and Asahi knew exactly who he was, as his eyes widened and he didn’t register a single word that the boy had said.

Asahi turned to Suga, who was looking between the two at the register with a smug look on his face, like he had known all along.  And being Suga, he more than likely did.  Asahi went to open his mouth, and nearly died as his voice cracked.

“Extra large caramel macchiato with extra caramel.” He rushed, biting the inside of his lip as he stared at Suga who immediately went to making the drink, his grin widening.

“Coming right up, Azumane-san.” Suga sang, and Asahi wanted nothing more than to disappear into the floor.

“I just said I didn’t have any money! My wallet went missing in one of the gusts of wind that knocked me down.”  The boy at the counter cried, eyes widening as he watched the top of Suga’s head move around over top of the espresso machine.

Asahi cleared his throat, cheeks still burning as he had most definitely missed the part where he had no money.

“A-and you asked if…” Asahi started, feeling jittery. “You asked if I was your boyfriend.” He tried again; still tripping over the words before finally, “It’s on me.”

It was the boy’s turn to be speechless and he looked down, at a loss for words.  Now knowing who he was, Asahi was startled.  He’d always come in with his friends, loud and obnoxious, but now he was quiet. 

“Thank you.” He finally said, lifting his head back up to grin at Asahi.  “I’m Nishinoya Yuu. When is your shift over?”

Asahi was taken aback at the change in attitude before nodding.  “I’m Azumane Asahi and I’m off at five.”

Noya pulled his phone from his pocket and nodded.  “Er, do you have plans tonight?” he quickly asked, to which Asahi shook his head.  The boy grinned and nodded again.  “I’ll see you at five.”

And with that, he stepped to the bar where Suga had placed his steaming hot drink and Asahi stared blankly at the cash register in front of him.

“Good job, champ.” Suga muttered as he walked behind him to slip into the back with a tray of more dishes, leaving Asahi alone to figure out what the hell had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
